High-density, multiple-contact, electrical connectors are used in a variety of applications. For example, in aircraft, such connectors are often used to interface wiring from various locations throughout the aircraft with processing circuitry located within a bulkhead of the aircraft.
For convenience and flexibility, it is known to manufacture such connectors in the form of modular assemblies in which one or more connector modules or inserts are supported within an outer shell. Both the outer shell and the inserts are manufactured in a variety of standard configurations; and to form a connector assembly suitable for a particular application of interest, it is only necessary to select the appropriate shell and inserts and mount the inserts within the shell. The assembly as a whole can then be mounted to a bulkhead or other mounting surface for use.
For even greater flexibility, the inserts are removably mounted within the shell. Accordingly, if replacement of a particular insert is desired, it is a simple matter to remove the insert from the shell and mount a new insert in its place. It is not necessary to replace the assembly as a whole or to interfere with other inserts in the assembly.
There are many applications in which it is desirable to provide a connector insert with a filtering capability; for example, to supress EMI or RFI interference or other undesired signals which may exist in circuits connected by the inserts. To retain the convenience and flexibility of the connector assemblies, however, it is desirable that the filtering capability be incorporated into the inserts in a manner that will permit full interchangeability between the filtered inserts and their unfiltered counterparts. In particular, any filtered insert should retain substantially the same dimensions as the corresponding unfiltered insert so that either can be mounted within the same aperture in a standard shell. Also, both the filtered and unfiltered versions of an insert should have the same contact placement so that either can be connected to appropriate mating connectors. In addition, any filtered insert should be capable of being mounted to a shell in a removable manner to retain the flexibility of the assembly.
Filtered, multiple-contact connectors usually must be electrically coupled to external grounding structure to properly dissipate the filtered energy. In prior connectors, this is frequently accomplished by soldering or otherwise permanently connecting the connector grounding plane to external grounding structure. A permanent connection of this type is not suitable for use in the above-described connector assemblies as it would prevent the inserts from being easily mounted to or removed from the shells. Other filtered connectors utilize relatively complex spring mounts to couple the connector grounding plane to external ground. These are relatively expensive and are also not conducive to quick mounting and removal of inserts from the shells of modular connector assemblies.